The present invention relates to a wiring structure and a flat panel display utilizing the same.
Typically, flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), require conductive wires as paths for signals transmitted from various integrated circuits (IC) to pixel terminals. As flat panel display size increasing, the pitch of pixel terminals is greater than the pitch of signal terminals in the ICs. The display quality is degraded because the different pitches result in conductive wires for signal transmission to have different lengths and impedances.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional wiring structure. FIG. 1 shows the conventional conductive wire disposition method, wherein each conductive wire comprises a single material and contains a single straight line. The display quality is degraded because different pitches P1 and P2 respectively of pixel terminals of the conventional LCD and signal terminals of the ICs result in conductive wires between the pixel terminals G1˜GN+1 and the signal terminals T1˜TN+1 to have different lengths and impedances. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of another conventional wiring structure. As shown in FIG. 2, each conductive wire contains two straight line segments. Although the width of each conductive wire can be adjusted, each conductive wire still has a different impedance due to the space limited in the LCD. The display quality is degraded because of the different impedances.